Ruth Allen
Mother Ruth Joy Allen, is the current Mother-General of the Faolite Sisters, an order she founded to preserve sisterhood and the teachings of St. Alonsus Faol. She is a former Prioress of the Council of Bishops, Steward of Melchiz Tzedeck and Abbess of the St. Seryl’s Abbey in Gilneas. Early Life Born in the year 1108 F.A. to a Arathorian Lord and Alteraci Chaplain, Ruth was the only daughter of seven children. She was an obedient, but playful child, always upbeat and enjoying the company of her brothers. At the age of eight, she left for an All-Girls Religious School in the Arathian Countryside, where she spent four years learning of the Holy Light and practicing the Three Virtues. She soon took up a private apprenticeship there for another two years, with her instructor, Mother Joy Allen. On her sixteenth birthday, Ruth returned home to see her family for several months, only to hear the tragic news that one of her brothers had grown terribly ill, and had died. Her father was beginning to develop symptoms similar to her brother’s and soon he, as well, died tragically. Seminary Ruth was heartbroken, but knew that it was in her father’s best interest for her to continue her education, and she left again to begin life in the seminary. She studied at St. Seryl’s Abbey, and grew a close connection to the Abbess and Mother-Superior there. She spent another fourteen years of her life aiding the ill, practicing the Virtues, and studying the Ways of an Ordained Priest. Ordination At the prime age of thirty, she was ordained, and soon-after became a Sister of the Light's Dawn Cathedral. Fall of Gilneas On three years later, crisis erupted in Gilneas with the Forsaken at the Gates of the Greymane Wall, and the Worgen Curse soon struck thousands of Gilneans. Despite the Abbey’s work to aid cursed victims, many of the Sisters were either killed or stricken with the Curse as well only weeks into the Siege. Despite their work, even as Cursed Worgen, the crisis was far too large for a tiny abbey to contain, and as the Forsaken pushed forward from all angles, the Gilnean Army relieved the nuns and monks of their duties in Gilneas, and sent them bound to Stormwind. It was there that many, including Ruth, were first introduced to the southern Church of the Light. Ruth soon became a Nun of this Southern Church, and a nurse at a small clinic in Westfall. Prelacy of Light's Dawn Ruth met Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck some months after her return to Gilneas, where she learned of his interests in the restoration of the Northern Church. She heavily promoted the ideals of the St. Seryl’s Abbey to the Bishop, and in turn was posted as the Abbess of the Abbey, and the leading Administrator of the seminary. Apperance An upbeat, witty and intelligent woman: Just on the cusp of middle-age. She still shows signs of her youth, her face nearly ageless. Her pale complexion, and fair skin seems to hide the majority of her flaws quite easily. Her most notable feature would be her brightly colored, green eyes are an inherited trait from her mother. They are vibrant, almost enticing: Their bright emerald tone seems to bright a shade of color to Ruth’s white attire and skin. Just above her eyes, a set of hazel-colored eyebrows. Neatly trimmed, and rather lady-like: They are the only tell-tale sign of her hair color, the rest of her wavy hair tucked away in her bandeau and coif. Further down on her face, a small nose: Almost a tiny ridge on her pale skin, her nose is probably her least prominent feature, and not something someone could easily recall Ruth by. Her luscious, ruby lips accent her eyes charmingly. Ruth wears no makeup, but many might think that her lips are lightly polished with a bit of lipstick. She typically adorns her face with a simple smile, or a relaxed look. Her teeth are a pearly white, Ruth is highly invested in her own personal hygiene and so her teeth reflect it! The rest of Ruth’s body is completely covered in a white habit, standard for an Ordained Priest or a Sister of the Holy Light. She rarely wears anything complexic, and most should expect to see her dressed in this fashion. She wears her father’s Holy Light symbol, on a chain of prayer beads, around her neck. Every now and then, Ruth might be seen running the beads through her hands in prayer. She has a rather thin figure, not exactly a curvy woman or a bony woman: Just average. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Prelacy of Light's Dawn Category:Diocese of Gilneas